Five times someone else helped Kurt on Prom Night
by SistineMay
Summary: Five times someone else helped Kurt on Prom Night, and one time only Blaine did.  Warnings: homophobia, m/m kiss


Author's Notes: These different scenarios came out of ways I thought that the Prom could have gone. I thought it was very conspicuous that Sue wasn't there for the Prom Queen announcement, so that actually prompted two fics of entirely different natures. I'm still mad at Figgins, so that's one fic, and the other one I had actually discussed with a Glee-mad student when the spoilers came out. The third Sue one came only a couple of days before I posted this.

**1.** **One time when Principal Figgins made a choice****…**

In all his years as principal of McKinley High School, Figgins never thought he would see such callous cruelty. He had been so proud that the students had stopped bullying each other, and most especially had stopped bullying Kurt, that it never occurred to him that they might try something different.

He looked at the piece of card in front of him. He was supposed to announce the Prom Queen but he just couldn't do that. Not when the name written on the card was _Kurt Hummel_.

Why couldn't they leave the poor boy alone? Figgins was guilty of discrimination himself, and he was aware that he didn't know as much about the gays as he should, but this seemed just terrible. And he knew that Kurt would be upset by the result.

So Figgins made a choice. "Santana Lopez," he pretended to read from the card. Santana was listed as the first 'lady-in-waiting', with the second-highest number of votes, so that was who Figgins chose as Prom Queen.

After crowning the delighted girl, Figgins announced the rest of the ladies-in-waiting and then invited the King and Queen to dance. As they took the dance floor, he went in search of the one person he knew could do something about the passive bullying.

He found Sue exiting her office, a disgusted expression on her face. "What?" she bit out when she saw him.

"We have a problem." Figgins handed her the card.

Sue read it and her face hardened. Figgins knew that look and he pitied the students who would be subjected to Sue's wrath. Though Kurt was no longer a Cheerio, Figgins knew that Sue had a soft spot for the teenager.

"I'll deal with it," Sue eventually said, her tone conveying that she already had a plan of action. "I hope you didn't read his name out."

Figgins was very glad that he didn't as her voice implied grievous bodily harm if he had. "No. Miss Lopez is the Queen."

"Good. The perpetrators behind this prank will be in your office on Monday. I recommend suspension for them."

Figgins nodded; that sounded suitable.

"And Porcelain is to never know about this," Sue added firmly. "The only person allowed to crush his spirits is me and that's only because he's in Glee Club."

"Understood." Figgins knew better than to cross Sue when it wasn't necessary. And he agreed with her that Kurt didn't need to know just how many students at the school didn't like who he was.

He walked away, heading back into the gym where the final notes of 'Dancing Queen' were fading away. Sometimes, he did know how to do the right thing.

**2. One time when Sue appeared to rig the results****…**

Kurt ran out of the Prom in tears. He couldn't believe what his fellow classmates had done! He had thought they had evolved but obviously, they had found a new way to tell him he wasn't liked for who he was. For the first time since transferring, he wished he were back at Dalton where he was safe.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine called.

Spinning abruptly, Kurt faced his boyfriend, his emotions plain to see. "Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same." Everyone hated him.

"It's just a stupid joke," Blaine tried to comfort Kurt with words since he knew that getting physically close was going to be difficult. Kurt had made progress with letting Blaine close but something like this always threw up the other boy's defences.

"No, it's not! All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud." And that's what Kurt hated the most. At least Karofsky had been brave enough to bully him to his face. Everyone else were cowards, choosing the most spiteful thing they could think of to hurt him with. "So they did it by secret ballot. One big anonymous practical joke."

His emotions bubbled up inside him and so Kurt ran again. But he didn't get far. Ahead of him in the corridor was Sue Sylvester, looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Porcelain?" she asked with a frown.

Blaine, who had followed Kurt around the corner, replied, "He was just voted Prom Queen." He couldn't believe how nasty the bullies were at this school and he hated that Kurt had chosen to come back.

"So?"

Kurt stared incredulously at his former cheerleading coach. "So? They _hate_ me."

"No, they don't. Or more accurately, most of them don't. I rigged the results," Sue confessed calmly.

"You _what?_" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt stepped back from Sue, horrified and hurt that she could do such a thing to him.

"The bullying might have stopped but the feelings are still there," Sue explained. She knew Kurt was strong enough to handle this. "I wanted to nip any future plans in the bud and what better way than to have Karofsky dance with you to demonstrate that there's nothing wrong or contagious about being gay."

"That will never work," Kurt found his voice. "David won't do it." The other teenager was too scared.

"Oh yes, he will." Sue would make sure he did.

"This is insane," Blaine commented. "This will just make them resent Kurt more."

"Or it will make them back off when they realise that Porcelain will not be cowed by them," Sue countered. She turned her attention to the seventeen-year-old and noticed that the tears were no longer falling. "Are you ready to go back in there and own that crown?"

Kurt had to admit that the idea had merit. By going back in there and getting coronated, he would show everyone that their dislike of him - and Blaine - couldn't touch them. "I am."

"Good. Give me one minute and then walk onto that stage like you own it." A smile hidden inside, Sue walked away.

Blaine dug into his trouser pocket and handed Kurt a tissue. "Are you sure about this?"

"Coach Sylvester is right," Kurt said as he dried his eyes and wiped his nose. "Most bullies back off when they realise they can't hurt their victim. I'm not going to run away from this."

Blaine wasn't happy but he could see Kurt's point. "I'll cut in as soon as I can, okay?"

"Thank you." Kurt grabbed Blaine's right hand and squeezed it. He was so lucky to have Blaine's support.

Back in the prom, Sue went straight to Karofsky and said, "You _will_ dance with Kurt or I will out you to the entire school, do you understand?" She wasn't dumb; many homophobic bullies were gay themselves and she knew there was something about the whole situation which the two boys were keeping to themselves.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester," Dave replied. He really didn't want to dance with Kurt but knew that Sue would keep her word and that was even worse.

"Good."

A minute later, Kurt walked onto the stage and received the queen's crown and sceptre. Then he warily joined Karofsky on the dance floor.

"Let's get this over with," Dave muttered as he grudgingly held out his hands.

"Agreed." Kurt didn't exactly want to dance with his former bully either. He stepped into Karofsky's hold, keeping as much distance as he could between their bodies and still be dancing together.

A long torturous minute later, other couples started dancing and Blaine moved in to take Kurt in his arms. As Karofsky hurriedly made himself scarce, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. Although it wasn't ideal circumstances, he was finally slow-dancing at his prom with his boyfriend. Not too long ago, that had seemed impossible. This was definitely a moment he would remember for the rest of his life.

Sue looked around the dance floor with satisfaction. Because of her lie, Porcelain would still feel safe and she would be having a serious talk with all the students who _had_ voted for him to become Queen. There were just some forms of bullying that she wouldn't tolerate.

**3. One time Sue **_**did**_** rig the results****…**

Because she was suspicious by nature, Sue decided to check the results of the Prom King/Queen election before the envelopes were given to Figgins. When she saw the names written there, she was glad she had checked. Quickly finding some paper, she carefully forged a new set of results. She might not like most of the Glee kids but she hated cowards even more.

"…And your 2011 Prom King, by a small margin of write-in votes, is… Kurt Hummel."

There was stunned silence for a few seconds, then there was some applause and catcalls from the New Directions kids. Even Puck and the Glee girls on stage applauded.

"Go up there," Blaine encouraged his boyfriend, who was standing stock-still.

Haltingly, Kurt walked up to the stage, too surprised to speak. He couldn't believe that enough people had actually voted for him to become Prom King! If he had thought about it prior to the night, he would have said that they would vote him for Queen.

"Your 2011 Prom King, Kurt Hummel," Figgins announced as he put the crown on the young man's head.

A few boys in the crowd called out some nasty things but Kurt blocked them out. He was wearing a crown! A tacky one, sure, but it was still a crown. That was enough to ignore the ignorant kids in the crowd who wanted to taint this moment for him.

Figgins retrieved the other envelope and opened it, saying, "And your 2011 Prom Queen is… Lauren Zizes."

Over by the punch bowl, Sue smiled. Sure, most people would figure out that the results were rigged but no-one would be able to prove by who. Sue had debated putting Quinn or Santana's name up there but she still bore a grudge regarding the Nationals championship; the rest of the girls, except one, were nobodies. Zizes, well, Sue liked her attitude. And it would strike a blow for all girls who didn't fit into society's idea of 'normal'.

That, and Sue just liked messing with people.

How the students would react come Monday wasn't her problem unless it interfered with anything she was involved in. But maybe they would think twice before trying such a prank again.

**4. One time when Sue actually intervened…**

"And now your 2011 Prom Queen, by an overwhelming number of write-in votes, is… Kurt Hummel."

The words hung in the air. Virtually no-one wanted to break the silence as they waited to see what happened next.

Finally, Kurt ran from the room, his boyfriend swiftly following. That was just the jolt Sue needed to break her frozen state and move to the stage.

Totally disregarding Figgins, Sue took the microphone and stared out at the students assembled in front of her. She was aware of Quinn and Santana leaving the stage, and several members of the audience as well, but her focus wasn't on them.

"I have never been so ashamed in my life to be a teacher here," Sue started. "What you did was just plain stupid and cowardly. Hummel never did anything to you except be different, and none of you said anything to his face. When he walks back in here, he will have more courage than all of you put together." Sue knew that she herself was a bully but as least she was upfront about it. She hated cowards.

"This prank wasn't even original. It's been done before by other groups of cowards. So you're not clever, just stupid."

Sue cast her eye over the crowd. Some were looking guilty but others - mainly the jocks - were smirking. "Tomorrow I will be bringing in handwriting experts and they will analyse every one of those ballot papers with Hummel's name on them. Then on Monday, every one of you cowards who voted for him will turn up to detention in here and will bring those too afraid to show up tonight. If you don't, I will hunt you down like the yellow dogs you are."

The smirks disappeared.

Point made, she turned away from the microphone towards Figgins. "Oh, and I'll have you fired too. You didn't have to read out Porcelain's name but you did, and that makes you every bit as guilty of bullying as the students. Enjoy your last hours as principal."

With that last word, Sue walked off-stage to wait for one of her favourite - though she would never admit that out loud - students to come back to the prom.

It was an anxious wait but Sue was rewarded for her patience when Porcelain walked onto the stage, head held high. She knew it took a lot of courage to do that and Sue was glad that her faith hadn't been misplaced. Porcelain had a strength inside him that not many of the other students could claim and she was so proud of him.

She even started to warm towards the short boyfriend when he stepped in and danced with Porcelain after Karofsky chickened out. For the boy to be here to support Porcelain, Sue figured he would have to be pretty strong too.

Sue went across to the boys after the dance and clapped Porcelain on the shoulder. "You did good, kid." Then she strode away, not wanting to linger after giving praise.

If she had turned around, she would have seen his face light up with astonishment and pride. As it was, she continued walking and planning suitable punishments for those involved in the prank.

On Tuesday morning, Kurt received a sack full of handwritten letters. After opening the first few, he discovered they were apologies from students who had participated in the prom night prank. He wasn't naïve enough - especially after Saturday night - to believe that a letter would make them change their thoughts towards him. But he silently thanked Sue - for he guessed it was her doing after hearing about her speech - for going to such an effort on his behalf. It made him hope that maybe, eventually, things would be better.

**5. One time when New Directions came up with a plan…**

Twelve members of the Glee Club gathered at the Lima Bean after school. Kurt wasn't there as he was out with Blaine and besides, he hadn't been invited for a reason.

"Why are we here?" Mike demanded to know.

It was Lauren who replied. "I heard a rumour today from one of the boys on the wrestling team. Apparently, the guys on the football team are trying to convince everyone to vote for Kurt to be Prom Queen."

"What?"

"You're kidding!"

"That's horrible!" came the overlapping responses.

"Why would they do that?" Tina asked, her voice reflecting her abhorrence at the scheme.

"Because they're not allowed to bully him openly any more," Lauren informed them.

Santana felt horrible; protecting Kurt had been her idea. But before she could say anything, Finn piped up.

"So what can we do?" He wasn't going to allow anyone to humiliate his step-brother like that.

"Take away their reason to vote for him," Quinn answered, her quick and devious mind coming up with a plan. "They think it will hurt Kurt to become Prom Queen because he doesn't want it, right? And they think it will be hilarious because Kurt's a boy, even if they don't see him that way. So we get Kurt to run for Prom Queen."

"Then they can't vote for him because it will be giving him something they think he wants," Puck agreed, liking the plan.

"Exactly." Not to mention, it would increase her own chances of winning. Quinn wasn't going to lose because of a stupid practical joke.

"But how would we convince Kurt to run?" Mercedes interjected. "He's gonna want to know the reason." And she knew he would be so hurt by it.

"Gender equality," Rachel blurted out, the idea just coming to her. "We tell him that we want to protest how unfair the gender roles are for Prom King and Queen, so we want him to run for Queen while one of us girls runs for King."

Everyone looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "He'll never believe that," Sam predicted.

"We won't give him a reason not to," Artie stated. He, like the others, didn't want Kurt to get hurt all over again; they didn't want to lose him for good. "So which of you girls will do it?" He looked around the table.

The girls who weren't already running for Prom Queen looked at each other, trying to decide who was brave enough to do this as there was always the possibility that the plan would backfire.

Finally, Brittany said, "I will. Lord Tubbington has been ignoring me lately and I think it's because I'm not royalty. If I became King, he'd have to talk to me."

A few eyebrows were raised at the reasoning but no-one objected. They all agreed to the plan and vowed never to tell Kurt the real reason behind it.

Kurt was suspicious at first when presented with the idea but was persuaded to run for Queen by Brittany; he couldn't refuse her anything when she turned that pleading gaze upon him. Though he didn't actively campaign, Kurt enjoyed Brittany's efforts on their behalf, hilarious as they occasionally were.

And when Quinn won Queen and Karofsky became King, everyone in New Directions breathed a sigh of relief that the cruel prank had been averted. Well, everyone except for Brittany, who was worried that her cat would keep ignoring her. Fortunately, she cheered up when Quinn promised to have a word with Lord Tubbington.

Kurt never discovered what was supposed to happen that night, and he had the perfect prom like he had always wanted. Sometimes dreams really did come true.

**1. And the one time Blaine had to help Kurt pick up the pieces****…**

Kurt managed to hold it together until they got out to the car. Blaine had driven them both to the Prom and now would be going back to Kurt's house. He had received permission from Burt to stay the night on the couch, something Blaine was happy to do if it meant being allowed to continue dating Kurt.

Before Blaine turned the engine on, Kurt allowed his stoic façade to fall. Sobs racked his body at the hate directed towards him by his fellow class-mates. Unlike earlier, Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt into an embrace, uncaring of the mess his tux would soon be in. He didn't say anything because really, what could he say? No words could make this better. There had to have been over one hundred students, possibly as many as two hundred - by his calculations of who was in junior year - who had voted for Kurt, and that made Blaine angry. How could that many people decide to show their hate for Kurt in such a way?

Burt would be devastated too. Blaine knew that the man only wanted the best for Kurt and to know that going back to McKinley had caused such malice... While Blaine wouldn't be adverse to Kurt coming back to Dalton, he knew that the Hummels couldn't afford it. Besides, as Kurt had said, it would be running away and neither of them wanted that.

But seriously, Monday was going to be hard and Blaine wouldn't be there to help Kurt through it. He would have to rely on the New Directions crew to make sure Kurt was okay and he wasn't happy about that because he knew that they were outcastes as well; their words and actions wouldn't have too much weight. They also had tended to be oblivious to the bullying in the past.

Kurt's sobs gradually eased and he drew away from Blaine. The latter drew out the packet of tissues again and handed it to his boyfriend. "Better?" he said, feeling rather inadequate; he really didn't know what to say to make things alright.

"As much as I can be," Kurt replied. The shock of what his class-mates had done hadn't quite worn off yet but he knew it would eventually. He couldn't believe that he had been so naïve to believe that people had stopped disliking him so much. At least there was some comfort that Santana had been equally naïve in believing people would vote for her just because she was protecting him. In fact, the whole Bully Whips thing had probably just singled him out even more than usual.

"The people at your school are jerks," Blaine said after a few moments.

Kurt let out a huff of laughter. "Yes, they are," he agreed. He wiped his eyes and then blew his nose. Kurt knew he didn't look good when he cried so he had been hoping not to do it in front of Blaine too often. Still, Blaine didn't look disgusted so maybe there wasn't anything to worry about.

Once he felt composed enough, Kurt took the crown off and handed it to his boyfriend. "Could you look after this for me? I don't… I'll want it back eventually but I don't want to look at it right now." If he had it in his room, Kurt was sure he wouldn't be able to go to school on Monday and face his peers.

"Of course." Blaine would do anything to make this better for Kurt. He took the crown from the boy and, though he wanted to throw it, placed it carefully on the back seat so that it wouldn't be damaged when Kurt wanted it returned. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Kurt was undecided. He didn't want to go somewhere like Breadstix where there could be lots of students who had voted for him, nor did he want to go to Mercedes' house for the after party because he didn't want to deal with their sympathy. On the other hand, he didn't want to go home this early and tell his father what had happened.

"We don't have to tell your family what happened just yet," Blaine said as if he could read Kurt's mind. "It can wait until the morning."

"Finn will want to know," Kurt pointed out. He didn't think that Finn was really all that interested but since Quinn was one of the candidates, he would need to know that she didn't win.

Blaine shrugged. "So I'll tell him quietly while you get the movie and snacks set up," he replied.

Kurt was sure that Finn would still make a fuss but there wouldn't be anything they could do about that. "See if you can bribe him to stay quiet about it until morning," he suggested. Then, at least, he could spend some quality time with Blaine without the whole family being upset. "Blueberry pancakes usually work well. So does blackmail."

"Duly noted." Blaine leaned across to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "Ready?"

Kurt nodded. At least most of the prom had been good, and the rest of the night would hopefully be as well. As for the bit in the middle, and the looks and comments he would undoubtedly receive on Monday, he would just put it behind him like he always did and think about the people who _did_ like him. Who loved him for who he was. That was all that mattered.


End file.
